


Lovers And Their Past Lovers

by 2queer4here



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Past Incest, thinking about past lovers while getting plowed, very vaguely mentioned illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: The other man feels so good inside of him, like a crackle of energy in the air before a storm.





	Lovers And Their Past Lovers

 

 

It’s completely inappropriate to think about Shisui in this moment though Itachi can’t help but to compare the way his cousin fucked him and the way Kisame thrusts into him gently. They fuck him so similarly it startles him into silence. Both intuitively know how much he can take, how rough they can be yet they also know when to slow down and be soft with his body. They give him pleasure without taking away from theirs; and Itachi hasn’t fucked a lot of people, but Shisui and Kisame have been his best partners. Lovers, even. 

  
  


Kisame cups his chin and rubs his thumb against the soft spot where his neck meets his jaw. It isn’t painful, but just irritating enough to bring Itachi back into the moment without embarrassing him, and for that he is grateful. 

  
  


Itachi whines and spreads his legs wider for Kisame’s whims. The other man feels so good inside of him, like a crackle of energy in the air before a storm. Kisame digs into him as deep as Itachi’s fraying body will allow grinding his hips in a circle to leave his impression behind. He imagines that Kisame thinks of him like wet sand; that he will be able to leave something of himself behind in Itachi before he dries up and crumbles into grains back into the earth and tide.

  
  


The thought sours the pleasant taste that their sex had given his mouth into something tasting of lemons, acid, and bloody wet flesh. 

  
  


But Kisame, a good man, pulls him back every time he loses himself without a hint of annoyance. This time it is by kissing him sweetly up and down his neck, stopping to suck a few hickies into pale skin. Little reminders of his love. Kisame speeds up and Itachi moans. With anyone else the slick sound of him plunging into Itachi’s body would make his face turn red, but with Kisame nothing feels wrong. Instead, the sound makes Itachi’s heart race and his legs move to wrap tightly around the man’s hips.

  
  


He’s starting to feel overwhelmed by how good it feels. His mind is going fuzzy at the edges but he can still faintly hear himself whimpering pathetically. He knows when Kisame draws his first orgasm from him he will take care of Itachi. 

  
  


And he does.

  
  


The muscles in his body all seize in sync for a fraction of second before all the tension seeps out. His stomach is painted with thick ropes of cum and he enjoys the feeling of his hole contracting involuntarily while Kisame rocks into him talking him through it all the while. His praise only adds to the fuzzy lull of Itachi’s brain, but in the best way. Kisame says he is beautiful, pretty, darling, a sweet boy, a  _ good _ boy for him and Itachi’s body goes boneless for Kisame to continue taking his fill of him. 

  
  


They will continue this until Itachi has nothing left to give and Kisame, full of vigor and stamina, is sweating and on the verge on exhaustion. Then, only then, will Kisame fill him with his seed. After, Itachi will wobble to the bathroom in their inn’s room to find a cloth with which to clean his stomach and chest with before bringing it out to Kisame to wipe away his sweat. He will leave Kisame’s cum inside until it decides it must go and finally he will collapse again against his man’s chest, tucking his face into his neck to rest.

  
  



End file.
